Universitas Nano-Nano
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Tsukasa, Daiki, Yuusuke, dan Natsumi berniat untuk menambah wawasan mereka dengan kuliah di Universitas Kesenian di Tokyo. Tapi apa jadinya, kalau mereka ketemu dengan orang-orang yang bertalenta namun juga pada gila dan rusuh.
1. Demi Temen, Gue Rela Menderita

**Universitas Nano-Nano**

**By: Mori Kousuke18  
**

**Kamen Rider © Shotaro Ishimori**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**WARNING: Ini fict humor yang crossover antara KR Kiva, Decade, W (Double), dan OOO. Cerita di sini sih, sebenarnya ngambil scene setelah TV series dan movie. Intinya sih, setelah musuh mereka lenyap. Tapi, soal KR-nya gak bakalan dibahas lagi di sini. Ini cuman fict AU yang menceritakan bakat2 yang dimiliki sama para tokoh. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Tsukasa, Daiki, Yuusuke, dan Natsumi berniat untuk menambah wawasan mereka dengan kuliah di Universitas Kesenian di Tokyo. Tapi apa jadinya, kalau mereka ketemu dengan orang-orang yang bertalenta namun juga pada gila dan rusuh.**

**=FICT INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, AWAS HATI-HATI, MENGANDUNG BAHASA GUE-ELO=**

**Chp 1: Demi Temen, Gue Rela Menderita.**

* * *

**Full Of Tsukasa POV.**

Kloneng... kloneng...

Lagi-lagi, pintu Studio Hikari ngebuka tutup lagi. Kayaknya hari ini banyak banget yang datang, mau difoto—iyalah, 'kan Studio foto—. Gue sih, nyayangin aja, gak ada pelanggan yang mau minta foto bareng sama gue. Mereka belum tau aja, gue ini calon orang terkenal di masa yang akan datang. Nih, ya kalian bayangin aja, gue ini cowok ganteng bin kece yang tingginya 182 cm. Suara gue serak-serak sekseh, rambut gue gaul abis, senyuman gue manis, dan yang pasti gue ini ORANG POPULER. Emang siapa sih, yang nonton Kamen Rider gak kenal sama yang namanya Tsukasa Kadoya? Kalo gak kenal, berarti kalian itu KUDET, sama kayak Bang Raditya Dika.

Ok, ngocehnya sampe sini aja ya. Sekarang, gue mau ceritain, kenapa gue di sini. Jadi sebenernya, setelah kelamaan gue nyantai-nyantai gak jelas, gue sama Natsumikan juga Yuusuke dan Kaitou mau belajar di Universitas Kesenian di Tokyo. Gue sih ogah sebenernya, tapi kalo ngeliat mereka bertiga pergi, nanti gue ditinggal gitu? Gue sih ogah ditinggal lama-lama, bisa ngegalau gue, soalnya pasti sepi banget.

Nah, karena itu, sebenernya hari ini Studio Hikari mau tutup, cuman, kata Kakek gak usah biar nanti Kakek sendiri aja yang ngurusin pelanggan. Alhasil, buktinya sekarang kami bertiga malah kewalahan karena pintu masuk buka-tutup terus. Tapi kata Kakek, gak usah khawatir, dan cepetan aja ke Stasiun, kita sih nurut-nurut aja, lagian gue juga males lama-lama kebanyakan ngemeng mulu di sini, udah sumpek. Akhirnya, kami bertiga sekarang udah _stand by_ di Stasiun sambil nungguin kereta.

Cuaca yang panas banget bikin kami berempat sempet kewalahan buat nahan haus di Stasiun. Duit kami pas-pasan, si Kaitou sih bawa duit lebih, tapi mana mau sih dia minjemin kita bertiga duit. Jangankan duit, sendal aja cuman mau minjem bentar buat ke toilet gak boleh.

"Haduh, keretanya kapan dateng sih, panas banget nih, gue udah gak tahan, pegel," Natsumikan ngeluh sambil kipas-kipas. Ya, sebenernya bukan cuma dia doang sih yang udah gak tahan, kita bertiga yang pada dasarnya cowok juga sama.

"Emangnya loe doang Mbak. Gue juga sama nih, apalagi jaket gue tebel," gue nimbrung dan berkata dengan muka datar.

"Ya suruh siapa pake jaket tebel, huuu," dia malah melet-melet gak jelas sama gue. Bodo amat ah, gue udah pegel, pengen duduk. Haus, capek, panas. Gue lagi ogah adu mulut ama dia.

"Makannya, kalian berdua tuh jangan kere! Alhasil gak bisa beli minuman 'kan," si Kaitou ngomong sambil berusaha ngejek kita. Dia sih enak, udah beli es kelapa daritadi. Parahnya, gak nawarin kita sama sekali.

Sementara Yuusuke cuman bisa minum air mineral yang tadi dia bawa dari rumah. Ya, gue juga sebenernya cuman punya air mineral sih, tapi biarin lah, si Kaitou boleh ngoceh kali ini. Tapi liat aja nanti kalo kita udah Kuliah, siapa yang bakalan jadi Bos, dan siapa yang bakalan jadi Kacung!

"Udah-udah, jangan ngemeng mulu, itu bukan keretanya?" Natsumikan lagi-lagi nunjuk-nunjuk kereta yang baru dateng. Modelnya rada aneh namun terkesan _modern_ gitu. Tulisannya sih '_Den Liner_'. Pas gue liat tiket, ternyata emang bener ini keretanya, dan jurusan Tokyo. Tanpa basa-basi, akhirnya kita berempat buru-buru naik.

Wow. Itu kesan pertama yang gue pikirin. Ini kereta modelnya keren dan di dalemnya juga keren. Maklum lah, gue 'kan jarang naik kereta yang mahal. Biasanya juga murah meriah. Kali ini beda, begitu kami masuk, langsung disambut sama Pramugari yang cantik banget. Tapi anehnya, disitu penumpangnya cuman kami berempat, dan lagi, ada makhluk-makhluk aneh di situ.

"Tsukasa-_kun_, itu apaan?" Natsumikan langsung ngebisikin gue. Boro-boro dia, gue aja belum pernah liat makhluk kayak gitu.

"Badut kali," gue cuman jawab santai, karena gak tau itu apaan.

"Menurut buku yang gue baca, mereka itu disebut _Imagin_—" kata-kata Yuusuke dipotong karena salah satu dari mereka (yang warna ungu keitem-iteman) langsung ngejabat tangan Yuusuke.

"Halo halo, selamat datang di _Den Liner_, semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan ya~"

"Kalian _Imagin_ 'kan? Gue pernah baca lho tentang kalian," Yuusuke ngomong lagi, sementara si _Imagin_ ungu-item itu ngangguk.

"Pinter. Udah ganteng, pinter pula. Kami emang _Imagin_, dan sebenernya kami udah tau kalian bakalan naik kereta ini," katanya menjelaskan. Kami berempat sontak heran.

"Hah, udah tau? Jangan-jangan kalian mau ngejebak kami ya?" nah, ini nih yang gak gue demen dari si Kaitou, mitnah mulu kerjaannya.

"Enak aja! Kami itu _Imagin_ baik-baik tau. Kami emang khusus mengantarkan Mahasiswa yang kuliah di Tokyo," kali ini yang warna merah yang ngomong.

"Kok kalian bisa tau kita mau kuliah di Tokyo?" gue nanya, kemudian satu-satunya cowok (bertubuh normal) di situ langsung angkat bicara.

"Kita udah tau, dan kalian gak perlu tau darimana kita tau. Kalo kita kasih tau, kalian juga gak akan kita kasih tau bene—" sebelum dia selesai ngomong, Natsumikan malah teriak.

"ADUH, KALO NGOMONG TUH YANG JELAS DONG, GUE GAK NGERTI LOE NGOMONG APAAN!" Natsumikan teriak bagaikan orang yang frustasi.

"Ya, intinya kita udah tau lah," kata yang merah.

"Kalo gitu kenalin dulu ya~ gue Ryutaros, _Imagin_ paling imut sepanjang masa~" yang ungu-item kenalan.

"Gue Urataros, _Imagin_ paling _cool_ dan paling macho," yang biru ikutan kenalan.

"Gue Kintaros, _Imagin_ paling kece nan mempesona~" yang kuning belang kenalan juga.

"Kalo gue Momotaros. Gue ini _Imagin_ paling WAW, cetar badai membahana dan paling ganteng banget," si merah kenalan.

"Elo...," Natsumikan nunjuk Momotaros.

"Kenapa cantik?" tanya dia sok keren. Gue nahan muntah.

"Elo, kok mirip sama Setan merah yang ada di iklan kartu AS sih!" Natsumikan ngomong dengan nada datar, tapi karena kalimatnya barusan, gue sama Yuusuke langsung ngegubrak berjamaah. Kalo si Kaitou mah gak akan, dia 'kan gengsi gitu lho.

"Wah, berarti, muka gue mirip sama orang terkenal ya, ye lalala ye ye ye ye lalalala~" Momotaros malahan joget-joget gak jelas dan nyanyi yel-yelnya acara Dahsyat RCTI(?).

"Kalian tuh ya, gaje satu, gaje semua!" Kaitou langsung duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di situ. Lebih tepatnya, deket cowok tadi.

"Eh elo..." Kaitou nunjuk cowok tadi. Tuh cowok langsung noleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Kok elo tahan sih punya temen-temen yang buruk rupa kayak begitu? Gue sih ogah ya, gengsi gitu. Punya temen-temen rusuh nan gila kayak mereka aja udah stres gue," si Kaitou ngejelasin sambil natap kita bertiga—Gue, Natsumikan, Yuusuke—, yang sontak langsung kita bales dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan—Elo aja kali yang stres, kita bertiga sih enggak!—.

"Mereka baik kok. Mau mijitin gue, mau bikinin gue makanan, dll," cowok tadi menjelaskan dengan ramah.

"Nama loe siapa sih?"

"Ryoutaro Nogami,"

"Oh,"

"Kenapa?"

"Enggak,"

Alah, males gue ngedengerin percakapan Kaitou sama tuh cowok. Udah mumet, tambah mumet aja nih kepala. Kalo aja bukan karena gue takut galau ditinggal ke Tokyo, gue gak bakalan nih mau ikut sama mereka bertiga kuliah. Ngapain sih?

Akhirnya, karena rusuh gue milih tidur aja di sofa. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka udah pada tenang. Gue sih tetep tidur. Di sebelah gue Natsumikan lagi duduk dan nyender ke tembok. Yuusuke tidur di sofa seberang gue. Si Kaitou gak tau ke mana. Sementara para _Imagin_ itu pada duduk, gak rusuh kayak tadi.

Lama banget. Tuh perjalanan entah kenapa rasanya lama banget. Gue ampe bosen dan saking bosennya ketiduran pulas. Sampai suara si Pramugari tadi nyadarin gue.

"KALIAN BEREMPAT, UDAH SAMPAI DI TOKYO NIH! AYO-AYO PADA TURUN!" ngedenger tuh suara, gue sontak langsung bangun dan ngeliat sekeliling. Bener, udah sampe Stasiun Tokyo. Gue langsung bangunin yang lain. Si Kaitou udah turun duluan.

Setelah kami turun, itu kereta langsung ngilang, cepet banget. Bodo amat lah, yang penting kita sekarang udah nyampe.

Kami berempat jalan dan keluar dari Stasiun Tokyo. Nyari Kampus yang Natsumikan maksud. Gue rasa nih, keadaan kota ini aneh juga. Liat aja, masa' ada 2 cowok yang berpakaian ala anak gaul—yang satu pake topi merah, satunya lagi pake topi ala Joker—, lagi bawa-bawa Radio sambil lompat-lompatan gak jelas. Namun, tuh pikiran nista gue segera gue ilangin setelah gue ngeliat kertas yang dibawa sama cowok bertopi merah itu dan sempet keliatan, kayaknya formulir pendaftaran gitu deh. Pas gue cocokin, nama Kampus yang dimaksud Natsumikan sama kayak nama Kampus yang tadi gue liat di kertas itu.

"Natsumikan, kita ikutin 2 orang itu aja yuk. Tadi gue liat formulirnya mirip sama punya lu. Kali aja mereka juga calon Mahasiswa di Kampus itu," gue sontak langsung narik tangan Natsumikan. Yuusuke sih ngikutin di belakang, nih anak emang setia kawan banget. Sedangkan si Kaitou, malah manggil gue.

"Bentar dulu Tsukasa, lu bilang 'kan mirip, berarti belum tentu sama! Gue sih ogah ngikutin mereka. Lagian penampilannya gak meyakinkan gitu," si Kaitou mulai lagi sok angkuhnya.

"Alah, banyak ngemeng lu. Penampilan 'kan bukan segalanya, kecuali buat lu aja karena lu terlalu eksis. Kalo gak mau yaudah, kita liat aja nanti siapa yang bakalan sampe duluan," gue cuek, abis bilang gitu langsung ninggalin dia. Sementara Kaitou juga langsung pergi—kayaknya—. Bodo ah, emang gue pikirin.

"Siapa yang bakalan sampe duluan? Elo kepedean banget Tsukasa. Gue nih yang bakalan nyampe duluan. _Who knows_?!"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Spoiler chp berikutnya**

"Siapa mereka? Temen lu?"

.

.

.

"Maaf Pak, Namanya Ankh,"

.

.

.

"Sebentar, anda kenal dia, Shintarou-_san_?"

.

.

.

"Lagu ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk seseorang!"

.

.

.

"Dia itu, MASTER BAHASA PERANCIS!"

_**JIKAI**_**! Universitas Nano-Nano chp 2: Kelas Baru, Temen Baru, Hidup Baru, MASALAH BARU! TES!**


	2. TES!

**Universitas Nano-Nano**

**By: Mori Kousuke18  
**

**Kamen Rider © Shotaro Ishimori**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**WARNING: Ini fict humor yang crossover antara KR Kiva, Decade, W (Double), dan OOO. Cerita di sini sih, sebenarnya ngambil scene setelah TV series dan movie. Intinya sih, setelah musuh mereka lenyap. Tapi, soal KR-nya gak bakalan dibahas lagi di sini. Ini cuman fict AU yang menceritakan bakat2 yang dimiliki sama para tokoh. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Tsukasa, Daiki, Yuusuke, dan Natsumi berniat untuk menambah wawasan mereka dengan kuliah di Universitas Kesenian di Tokyo. Tapi apa jadinya, kalau mereka ketemu dengan orang-orang yang bertalenta namun juga pada gila dan rusuh.**

**=FICT INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN, AWAS HATI-HATI, MENGANDUNG BAHASA GUE-ELO=**

**Chp 2: TES!**

**Full Of Tsukasa POV.**

* * *

TING...

Akhirnya, gue, Natsumikan, sama Yuusuke nyampe duluan di Universitas ini. Biarin aja si Kaitou suruh nyasar, abis susah dibilangin.

"Tsukasa-_kun_, itu ada Mahasiswa, nanya yuk," Natsumikan dengan enteng melangkan menuju Mahasiswa bertubuh kekar di sana. Badannya atletik gitu, rada brewokan dan tampangnya rada sangar.

"Nat, gak salah 'kan? Dia galak enggak tuh?" sementara Yuusuke malahan sembunyi di belakang gue. Ya ampun.

"Ah, penakut lu. Gak bakalan lah, apalagi kalo dia liat wajah gue yang mirip sama boneka _Barbie_ ini," Natsumikan malah narsis. Gue buru-buru nyadarin dia, takutnya kelamaan ntar. Akhirnya dia berhenti narsis dan ngedeketin Mahasiswa itu.

Sementara Yuusuke...

"Mirip boneka _Barbie_ apaan. Muka lu kayak boneka jail juga!" dia cuman ngoceh sambil monyong-monyong gak jelas.

"Permisi _Senpai_...," Natsumikan nyapa orang itu ramah. Seketika, dia langsung nengok dan senyum ramah.

"Eh, MABA ya? Ada apa Dek?" tanyanya sopan.

"Itu _Senpai_, saya mau nanya, setelah ini kita ngapain ya?" Natsumikan nanya dengan wajah datar.

"Lho, kamu masih beneran baru ya? Gini deh, asal kamu tau ya, di Universitas Seni ini, kamu harus ikutan tes dulu sebelum masuk, walaupun kamu udah selesaikan pendaftaran dan tetek bengeknya. Sekarang, kamu tinggal lurus aja, nanti berhenti dan masuk ke ruangan yang banyak orangnya, ok?" orang itu menjelaskan dengan cermat. Jujur gue kagum ama dia, tampangnya sangar, tapi baek.

"Oh, gitu ya _Senpai_. Udah ngerti kok, makasih ya _Senpai_—" Natsumikan langsung membungkuk hormat di hadapan dia. Dia cuman senyum. Pas Natsumikan mau pergi, orang itu narik tangannya dan nanya sesuatu.

"Tunggu, nama kamu siapa? Terus mau ikutan tes bidang apa?" dia nanya lagi.

"Saya Natsumi Hikari _Senpai_, kalau soal tes, kayaknya nyanyi deh. _Senpai_ sendiri siapa?" kali ini Natsumikan yang nanya.

"Yo, panggil aja Date. Lengkapnya sih, Date Akira. Salam kenal Natsumi-_chan_. Aku dari kelas nyanyi juga, tapi terkadang main gitar. Salam kenal," namanya Date. Dia langsung kasih hormat 2 jari gitu deh ke Natsumikan, terus nge-_wink_ sejenak. Dia juga nunjukin gitar hitamnya.

"Hm, ok. Aku bakalan ingat," Natsumikan melangkah ninggalin dia. Dia cuman senyum.

Habis itu, kami langsung lanjutin perjalanan. Nyari ruangan yang banyak orangnya. Udah bisa dipastiin kalau itu ruang tes.

Nah, ini nih yang bikin gue bingung sekarang. Gue 'kan cuman ikut-ikutan doang, dan gak berminat Kuliah. Tapi sekarang, malahan ada tes. Gue harus ngapain dong? Apalagi, gue cuman bisa moto-moto doang, gue gak berbakat di bidang Seni. Nyanyi? Ok, suara gue bagus. Sayangnya gue lagi serak sekarang.

"Natsumi-_chan_, beneran mau nyanyi?" tanya Yuusuke kemudian. Natsumikan ngangguk. Emang, dia beneran bisa nyanyi?

"Kalo Tsukasa mau ngapain?" tuh 'kan, dia malah nanya gue.

"Ih, kepo!" akhirnya gue cuman jawab ngasal doang. Daripada gue bingung harus jawab apaan—gue sendiri juga bingung, ok—.

"Yah, pelit," Yuusuke cuman ngambek doang.

* * *

_Skip time_. Akhirnya kami sampe di ruangan tempat tes itu. Dan ternyata, si Kaitou udah ada di sana bareng sama 2 orang cowok misterius. Yang satu bajunya berantakan, mukanya kucel. Satunya lagi muka-muka orang galak, rambutnya mencuat gitu. Gue sih cuek aja. Sekilas, si Kaitou senyum ke kita bertiga, dan liatin gue.

"Napa lu liat-liat, nge-_fans_?" tanya gue pede. Dia sih langsung malingin mukanya gitu. Karena jarak kami deket, gue bisa denger cowok yang mukanya berantakan itu nanya ke Kaitou.

"Siapa mereka? Temen lu?" tanya tuh cowok dengan muka yang lebih kepo dari Yuusuke. Kaitou dengan cueknya jawab.

"Kalo yang berdua di belakang itu, emang temen gue. Tapi kalo dia sih, gue gak kenal, sori," wah, ngajak ribut nih anak. Pake bilang gak kenal sama gue lagi.

"Kayaknya orang kaya," lanjut tuh cowok.

"Orang kaya darimana, dia kere akut," Kaitou masih jawab dengan enteng. Kali ini yang rambutnya mencuat ikutan nimbrung.

"Katanya lu gak kenal, kok tau dia kere?"

"Liat aja penampilannya!"

Emang apa yang salah sama penampilan gue, kayaknya ini keren-keren aja deh.

"Ih, iya penampilannya blangsak!" si cowok yang mukanya berantakan itu ikutan ngoceh lagi.

"Kayak lu gak blangsak aja," sahut si cowok yang rambutnya mencuat. Hadeh, pusing 'pala gue.

"Tsukasa-_kun_, gue udah kumpulin map yang isinya biodata kita-kita. Bentar lagi paling dipanggil," Natsumikan langsung deketin gue dan bilang hal barusan. Akhirnya, bentar lagi mau tes.

Kenapa gue seneng ya, padahal gue tadi 'kan bingung banget. Ya, gini deh kalo ketemu Kaitou, inspirasi gue langsung muncul, walau tuh orang nyebelin akut. Dia tuh sumber inspirasi gue!

"Ok, peserta berikutnya, Wataru Kurenai," panitianya langsung manggil satu nama. Seketika, datanglah cowok berambut coklat bersyal yang tingginya masih di bawah gue. Mukanya rada-rada linglung gitu. Dia bawa-bawa _violin_ dan celingak-celinguk gak jelas.

"Ih, cowok ganteng~" gue denger cewek yang duduk di sebelah gue langsung teriak gitu. Cewek yang gue maksud bukan Natsumikan, tapi seorang cewek berponi panjang, rambutnya di kuncir kayak buntut kuda. Mukanya imut-imut gitu, tapi anehnya dia bawa-bawa sendal jepit warna ijo di tangannya.

'Dasar aneh,' pikir gue singkat. Gue gak menghiraukan lagi tuh cewek, dan akhirnya gue kembali fokus ke panggung tempat di mana yang namanya Wataru itu berdiri.

"Ok, Wataru Kurenai, silahkan. Kamu mau menunjukkan bakat apa?" tanya sang juri berambut hitam. Ntar, itu di sebelah dia bukannya Date ya. _Whatever_ lah, gue gak tau.

"S-s-saya...," ya ampun, kayaknya dia gugup banget gitu.

"Ayo cepetan, waktu kita gak banyak!" kali ini beneran Date yang ngomong.

"E-eh, i-i-i-ya...," akhirnya, dia langsung mainin biolanya. GILA, SUARANYA RUSAK ABIS. KUPING GUE JUGA SAMPE SAKIT!

GAK LULUS, SEMOGA AJA DIA GAK LULUS, AMIN.

"K-kamu ditolak!" seru cowok yang deket Date itu. Date ikutan ngangguk.

"DITERIMA!" Tapi, sisa 2 juri di sana—Cowok ama cewek— langsung berkata secara serempak.

Seri nih, tinggal sisa 2 juri lagi, satu cowok dan satu cewek. Namun tanpa berkata apapun, yang cewek langsung ngangkat kertas bertulisan.

"SAYA DAN MAS NAGO MEMBERI KESEMPATAN PADA ANAK LINGLUNG INI. DIA DITERIMA!" gitu deh bunyinya. Alhasil, cowok bernama Wataru itu langsung senyum, dan membungkuk gitu.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih, terimakasih, terimakasih, terimaka—" dia langsung di dorong sama panitia karena kebanyakan ngucapin makasih.

"Ok, peserta berikutnya... eh, Akiko Narumi," cewek yang duduk di sebelah gue langsung naik ke atas panggung. Namanya Akiko toh.

"Baiklah teman-teman, perkenalkan nama saya Akiko Narumi yang imut~ hari ini, saya mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu, sebenarnya, khusus untuk orang yang spesial di hati saya," dia nunjuk seorang cowok berjaket merah yang duduk di belakang.

"Baik, mulai," kata Panitianya. Dia langsung nyanyi.

(plesetan 'Cinta Cuma Satu' reffnya).

"Hatiku Cuma ada satu~ sudah 'tuk cintai Ryuu-_kun_. Tolong jangan hancurkan lagi, nanti aku bisa... MATIIIII" tepat pas dia ngucapin kata 'MATI' dia langsung bergaya layaknya orang mati. Pura-pura mati gitu.

Gue rada _illfeel_ sama tuh cewek. Pasalnya, dia itu frontal banget. Sementara cowok yang namanya Ryuu itu gue perhatiin sih cuek aja. Kalo nyanyinya bebas sih, tuh lirik udah gue ganti jadi, "Pedangku cuma ada satu~ cukup 'tuk membunuh Kaitou~ gue bakalan siksa dia~ sampe nanti dia MATI!" ok, mungkin punya gue lebay ya. Gak usah dipikirin lah.

"Ok, cukup, kamu diterima!" seru juri yang tadi ngacungin kertas. Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk. Akiko langsung turun dari Panggung dan jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Peserta berikutnya, Hidari Shoutarou," seketika cowok bertopi _Joker_ maju ke depan. Dia 'kan cowok yang tadi.

"Maaf, saya perfom bareng _partner_ saya~" katanya singkat lalu nunjuk cowok bertopi merah, dia langsung maju.

"Yaudah, silahkan,"

"Baiklah, ini dia... HEAVENS TORDANO!"

Mereka berdua langsung _break dance_ gitu. Serius nih ya, keren banget. Soalnya gerakan mereka kompak. Semua yang ada di sana langsung tepuk tangan. Udah jelas nih, yang ini diterima.

"Baiklah, kalian diteri—"

"Tunggu! Saya masih punya satu penampilan lagi," Shoutarou langsung ngambil _mic_. Sementara juri cuman ngasih tatapan—baik silahkan, padahal kamu udah diterima—.

"Lagu ini saya persembahkan buat para _Dopant_ yang semoga pada bulan Ramadhan ini mereka tobat, amin," Shoutarou langsung doa-doa gak jelas. Abis itu, dia langsung mulai nyanyi.

(_Dopant_ Belagu—nyanyikan dengan nada '_Someone Like You_' punya _Adelle_).

"Hadeeh~ _Dopant_ itu, nyusahin melulu gayanya bikin eneg~ hadeeh pengen gue gampar, kalo gak inget, dia cakep banget (yang Shoutarou maksud di sini Dopant _Clay-Doll_ *Wakana-hime gitu/plak*). Loe akan gue bikin ketabrak motornya Terui terus amnesia ampe loe mati, jangan pernah bikin Detektif kayak gue marah... loe akan nye...sel~"

"_DOPANT_ JELEK KOK, SONGONG BELAGU~~ LAGI TARUNG LU NGOCEH MELULU—"

"Ok, udah cukup. Kalian diterima. Peserta berikutnya... Kaitou Daiki!" sang Panitia langsung motong momen asik barusan. Dengan enggan, akhirnya cowok yang namanya Shoutarou itu langsung turun dari Panggung, bareng temennya.

Ok, kali ini giliran si tukang maling. Mau ngapain nih anak.

"_...baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, oh oh... you don't know you're beautiful— if only you saw what i can see. You'll understand why i want you so desperately. Right now i'm looking at you and i can't believe. You don't know, oh oh... you don't know you beautiful... oh oh... that's what makes you beautiful...,_"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Kaitou langsung joget-joget gak jelas gitu, sambil nyanyiin sepotong lagu punya _boysband One Direction_. Gue, Natsumikan, juga Yuusuke langsung cengo, kok bisa si Kaitou yang cuman narsis depan cermin kali ini suaranya lantang banget, pake sok-sokan gaya anak _Boysband_ beneran pula.

PROK PROK PROK!

Dan semua juri, Panitia, dan anak-anak yang ada di sana *Minus kami bertiga*, langsung tepuk tangan gitu. Asem, gue pokoknya gak boleh kalah sama nih anak.

"CUKUP. KAMU BERBAKAT. KAMU DITERIMA!" Date langsung teriak sambil gebrak meja, juri lain cuman ngangguk. Kaitou langsung ngucapin makasih dan turun dari panggung.

"Baiklah, peserta berikutnya... Hino Eiji dan A-A-A apaan sih ini," si Panitia kebingungan nyebutin satu nama lagi. Gak lama kemudian, cowok berwajah berantaran yang bareng sama Kaitou tadi langsung naik ke atas panggung. Diikuti sama cowok berwajah galak tadi.

"Maaf Pak, namanya Ankh," kata tuh cowok yang udah pasti namanya Eiji. Si Ankh cuman pasang tatapan kesel.

"Yo wis lah, apapun itu. Yang jelas, ayo buruan, kita gak punya lagi banyak waktu lagi," kata si Panitia, Eiji ngangguk.

"Ok, Ankh ayo mulai!"

"Hah, mulai? Elu duluan lah!"

"Kamu duluan!"

"Elo!"

"ELO AJA DULU!"

"Gue harus ngapain?"

"Terserah loe!"

"Loe mau ngapain?"

"Gak tau!"

"..."

Tuh bocah berdua malahan saling nyuruh. Juri yang duduk di sebelah Date langsung angkat bicara.

"Udah udah, kalian diterima, banyak belajar lagi ya!" APA, MEREKA LULUS? SERIUS TUH!

"WAH, MAKASIH YA GOTOU-_SAN_~ GOTOU-_SAN_ EMANG BAIK DEH~ SEMOGA MAKIN LANGGENG YA SAMA SATONAKA-_SAN_~ POKOKNYA GOTOU-_SAN_ BAIK DEH~ INI HADIAH DARI GUE~" si Eiji langsung teriak dan nyalamin tuh juri. Dan... apaan itu, dia ngasih hadiah berupa kolor dengan motif bunga-bunga gitu. Ya ampun.

Sementara tuh juri cuman cengo doang.

"Sebentar, anda kenal dia, Shintarou-_san_?" tanya si Panitia.

"KAGAK, GUE GAK KENAL! DIA KENAL GUE KARENA GUE AJA YANG TERKENAL MUNGKIN! DAN GUE GAK KENAL SAMA YANG NAMANYA SATONAKA!" tuh juri setengah marah. Ya ampun, gini caranya gue kapan dipanggil coba.

"Udah udah! Gotou-_chan_ ngelulusin mereka bukan karena dia kenal ama mereka, pokoknya dia gak kenal sama mereka," Date ngebela.

"Oh, yaudah deh, silahkan balik duduk,"

Eiji ama Ankh kembali ngacir ke bangkunya. Tanpa mereka sadari, atau emang cuman gue doang yang nyadar. Dari balik jendela, ada seorang cewek cantik yang lagi manyun dan ngacungin kertas bertulisan "KILL YOU GOTOU-_SAN_!". Gue sempet ngira dia orang yang namanya dibawa-bawa tadi. Siapa tuh namanya, Satonaka ya?

"Peserta berikutnya... Yuusuke Onodera," mampus, giliran Yuusuke. Gue pasti bentar lagi.

"Haduh, gue lagi. Gimana nih!" Yuusuke malah celingak-celinguk gak jelas.

"Yuusuke cepetan! Pokoknya loe harus tampil baguuuuuus sebagus baguuusnyaaaaaa~" Natsumikan mulai lebay. Akhirnya, Yuusuke langsung maju ke depan.

"H-halo... nama saya Yuusuke Onodera—" Yuusuke mulai perkenalin diri, tapi dipotong sama semua yang ada di sana.

"UDAH TAU!" seru anak-anak di kelas itu minus kami berdua. Iyalah udah tau, barusan 'kan namanya disebut sama Panitia.

"O-ok, s-saya mau... NYANYI! IYA NYANYI," Yuusuke masih ada ngoceh gak jelas.

"Ayo cepetan dong!" seru tuh Panitia.

"Nyanyi apa ya... ok, itu deh—BALONKU ADA LIMA~ RUPA-RUPA WARNANYA~ HIJAU KUNING KELABU~ MERAH MUDA DAN BIRU~ MELETUS BALON HIJAU DOOOR! HATIKU SANGAT KACAU~ BALONKU TINGGAL EMPAT~ KUPEGANG ERAT-ERAT~" Dengan muka santainya, Yuusuke nyanyi lagu BALONKU sambil tepuk tangan. Semua orang merhatiin dia dengan tatapan—nih orang mau Kuliah ama mau masuk TK sih—. Tapi ternyata, lain lagi pendapat Juri.

"BAGUS BAGUS! KAMU MELESTARIKAN LAGU ANAK-ANAK. KAMU CALON KOMPOSER BERBAKAT! KAMU DITERIMA!" Juri yang—rasanya namanya Nago deh, langsung ngacungin jempol. Semua juri ikutan tepuk tangan. _Amazing_, lu bisa ngubah suasana jadi begini, Yuusuke.

"Wah, terimakasih!" Yuusuke langsung turun dari panggung, walau juri tepuk tangan, anak-anak yang ada disitu sih biasanya aja.

"Peserta berikutnya, Natsumi Hikari!" asik, Natsumikan. Abis Natsumikan pasti gue.

"Baik, saya bakalan mulai nyanyi," Natsumikan senyum dulu. Diem-diem, Date curi-curi pandang gitu tuh.

(Agnes Momuntah-Keramas. Plesetan Agnes Monica-Paralyzed) *boleh denger sendiri lagunya*.

"Kutu-kutu dari rambutku memang berbahaya~ anak emak bapaknya, ngumpul di sini semua. Mereka gigit kepalaku, bikin diriku menggila~ berbagai macam cara, tak bisa lepas juga. Padahaaaal, sudah obati... tapi kenapa engkau, tak juga matiiiiiii—"

Natsumikan nyanyi sambil megang-megangin rambutnya macam orang yang beneran kutuan. Ya ampun, sumpah gue nahan ngakak.

"Baik, kamu diterima!" seru Date *tuh 'kan modus*. Natsumikan langsung bilang makasih dan turun dari Panggung.

"Peserta terakhir... Tsukasa Kadoya!" ebuset, gue peserta terakhir nih, parah.

Gue langsung buru-buru maju.

"Lagu ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk seseorang!" gue mulai serius. Semua orang langsung mandangin gue gitu.

"...lagu ini sebenarnya udah dipopulerkan oleh _Band Maroon5_ dengan judul _Moves Like Jagger_. Namun, lagu ini akan kembali saya nyanyikan dengan judul 'Muka lu Muka Maling'!" seru gue sambil curi-curi pandang ke Kaitou.

"Baiklah, mulai!"

(nyanyikan dengan nada lagu _Moves Like Jagger_).

"Sedikit jelek, muka minder... orangnya asem... jutek bener, sok-sokan kaya, padahal uang, dapetnya nyolong~ 'palanya pitak, pitak dikit~ bisanya mitnah, amit-amit~ orangnya pelit, narsisnya itu, udah overdosis~ emang lu sinting! Gayanya itu norak abis, seringan pake sendal jepit. Sepatu punya banyak, pake itu-itu aja. Dasar emaaaaaang elo pelit!"

"Eh, Natsumi-_chan_, ngerasa gak lagu ini mirip ciri-ciri seseorang?"

"Ciri-ciri seseorang, siapa Yuus?"

"Kaitou-_san_."

"Apanya yang mirip?"

"Kata-kata 'MALING'-nya ngena banget buat Kaitou-_san_."

"Oh. Iya kali."

PROK PROK PROK...

Tuh, namanya calon orang terkenal, baru nyanyi bentar aja udah ditepuk tanganin. Keren 'kan gue.

"Ok, kamu diterima!" semua juri kompakan tuh ngacungin jempol buat gue. Gue emang berbakat. Makasih banget para juri, kalian emang pantes dapet pop mie!

Yosh, gue langsung turun dari panggung dan sekilas mandangin Kaitou. Bisa gue liat, dia kayaknya ngerasa tersinggung.

"Kenapa Mas, ngerasa jadi maling ya?" tanya gue dengan spontan. Dia langsung cemberut gitu. EMANG GUE PIKIRIN.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh istirahat!" seru tuh Panitia, akhirnya, kita semua bubar.

* * *

Huft, capek banget ya, padahal baru tes segitu. Gimana materi kuliah nanti. Gue, Natsumikan, sama Yuusuke tetep bertiga aja daritadi. Si Kaitou gak balik-balik. Iseng-iseng sih, kita liat-liat sekeliling Kampus, dan kita, gak sengaja ketemu ama Kaitou.

"Heh, masih gak kenal lu ama gue?" tanya gue serius. Dia diem.

"Eh, elu Tsukasa ya? Salam kenal~" Eiji nyalamin gue.

"Hai Eiji~" Yuusuke dadah ke Eiji, dan Eiji langsung nyalamin dia juga.

"Hai juga Yuusuke~"

"Oh, ini beneran temen lu?" Ankh yang lagi makan es krim langsung nunjuk gue.

"Iya, temen yang pengen gue singkirin tapi gak bisa," jawab Kaitou asal.

"Gak bisa kenapa?" Eiji mulai kepo.

"Gak bisa karena Kaitou gak bisa hidup tanpa gue!"

"Idih, pede loe,"

"Eh, itu bukannya Shoutarou sama Philip?" tanya Natsumikan dan langsung nunjuk Shoutarou ama Philip yang lagi liatin mading.

Kita berenam langsung nyamperin mereka.

"Hai, kalian lagi ngapain?" Natsumikan nyapa mereka.

"Hey cantik~" Shoutarou dadah ke Natsumikan.

"Hey jelek," Natsumikan langsung nyapa balik dengan tampang datar.

"Kita lagi nyoba nyari info di Mading nih. Tapi kita gak ngerti ini bacaannya apa!" Philip nunjukin tulisan-tulisan yang menurut gue juga gak jelas. Kira-kira gini deh bunyinya.

"53L4|\/|4T |)4T4/|/6 |)| K4|\/||0355 |/|/|. 53T3|_4|-| K4|_|4/|/ |K|_|T T35ZZ K4_|4/|/ |-|4R|_|5 /|/Y4R| K0554/|/ 53/|/|)|R| K4R3/|/4 |)|5|/|/| 64K 4|)4 45R4|\/|4!"

Kami berenam juga langsung cengo liat tulisan begitu, ya ampun, itu bahasa apaan coba.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI KAMPUS INI. SETELAH KALIAN IKUT TES KALIAN HARUS NYARI KOSSAN SENDIRI KARENA DISINI GAK ADA ASRAMA!"

Tiba-tiba, ada bapak-bapak yang di lengan kirinya bawa boneka mirip Ipin. Kita semua langsung diem. Setelah tuh bapak-bapak pergi, barulah kita langsung bincang-bincang.

"Eh, yang barusan siapa?" tanya Yuusuke antusias.

"Wajahnya kok serem ya!" Eiji nimbrung.

"Itu Dosen Maki," tiba-tiba, 2 orang cewek dan satu cowok langsung dateng. Cowok-ceweknya sih yang satu gue kenal, Ryuu ama Akiko. Satunya lagi gue gak tau, manis deh tapinya.

"Hina-_chan_ tau darimana?" tanya Eiji kemudian. Temennya Eiji toh, kok gue gak liat dia pas tes tadi.

"Aku udah keliling bareng Akiko-_san_ dan Ryuu-_san_. Maaf tadi habis tes langsung keluar kelas," dia ngejelasin dengan anggun. Cantik banget.

"Gak papa. Btw, Dosen Maki itu siapa?" Eiji kepo lagi.

"Dia itu, MASTER BAHASA PERANCIS!" seru Akiko tiba-tiba. Kita berusaha nyerna ucapan tuh cewek, ampe detik berikutnya, kita semua beneran teriak.

"APA, MASTER BAHASA PERANCIS? BARUSAN YANG DI MADING ITU, BAHASA PERANCIS? CIYUUS, MIAPAH, ENELAAAAN?!"

**To Be Continue.**

* * *

**Spoiler chp berikutnya**

"Buka FB dulu ah~"

.

.

.

"Philip, ini siapa? Cantik, pacar lu?"

.

.

"Beranda gue dipenuhi orang gila~"

.

.

.

"Emang loe bisa hidup tanpa gue?"

.

.

.

"Kapan ya gue bisa setinggi dia?"

_**JIKAI**_**! Universitas Nano-Nano chp 3: FACEBOOK Part 1**


End file.
